


Red and Blue

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lipstick, M/M, Nail Polish, Oblivious, Pining, the boys are being silly, use your words dammit, what is this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We had nail polish in my day," he adds.</p><p>The smirk just gets more devious, somehow, as Sam dips the brush in the bottle and then carefully traces blue on Steve's fingernail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It started off [here](http://intermittently-ava.tumblr.com/post/129233571937/red-and-blue), but then grew some legs and crawled away. :) Enjoy!

It's taken Sam a while, but he can finally admit it to himself. He's smitten. But it's not just the kind of innocuous, cute, fluffy smitten. Oh, no. Sam had to go and develop a bone-deep crush on the most dangerous man around. And by dangerous he means that Sam would do go to considerable lengths to endanger his own life for Steve. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Sam's got the hots for Captain freakin' America.

Problem is, Steve's pretty much oblivious. Sam's tried everything, from innuendos to walking almost naked out of the shower, and nothing's worked so far.

It's been driving him nuts.

Worse than this is the way Steve watches Sam when he thinks Sam's not looking. He's got this fire in his eyes, like he's about to just grab Sam and kiss him silly. Perhaps bend him over a table. Ahem, Sam's getting ahead of himself.

A pity, really.

Sam sighs to himself for the eighth time today. He's been waiting for an opportunity ever since he'd accidentally caught a glimpse of Steve just fresh out of the shower, skin damp and flushed from the hot water. His brain had decided at the moment to go offline, so he's missed that chance, but he'd been on the look out ever since. It's harder than it seems, to get Steve to notice.

Why isn't he _talking_ to Steve, like an adult? Well, ask his stupid tongue that grows heavy in his mouth, and that's only marginally better than blurting out stupid shit like 'I wanna have your babies.' Sam's pretty sure that wouldn't go well.

~

"How is this gonna help again?" Steve asks as Sam takes hold of his fingers.

"Well, you wanted to get more acquainted with the modern world," Sam smirks in a way that's making Steve a little bit scared. Just a tiny bit.

"We had nail polish in my day," he adds.

The smirk just gets more devious, somehow, as Sam dips the brush in the bottle and then carefully traces blue on Steve's fingernail.

"It's so gonna match your suit," Sam grins and moves to the next one.

Steve snorts. "So you're gonna paint yours grey?"

"Oh, no," Sam replies, unperturbed. "You can paint mine whatever color you like."

Surprise mixes with the warmth seeping in from Steve's fingers where Sam's loosely holding them. "Do you have grey?"

Sam leans sideways from where he's sitting at the kitchen table next to Steve to look in the box he's brought in earlier. "No. But I have red," he grins, all teeth.

Steve wonders how Sam's hands would look with vibrant red on their tips, while he's holding a glass of water, grabbing a t-shirt, running his hands on Steve's skin… What?! No, that's…

"One done," Sam says and lifts Steve's hand to blow over the drying polish. He looks up at Steve with a smile still on his face.

Steve just swallows and tries not to think of those lips on his skin, of Sam's warm fingers on his… ack!

He's grateful his own hands aren't shaking when Sam offers him a bottle of red, after he's done with Steve. It's easy to follow the shape of the fingernails, and Steve gets lost in the motions. If he can't derails his thoughts, he might as well enjoy them, right?

Sam admires his work with a wide grin and he reaches for Steve's hand, intertwines their fingers. Steve can't take his eyes off their hands. But then Sam sighs and Steve looks back up at him. There's a half sad tint to Sam's eyes for a brief moment before Sam raises from his chair. It makes Steve's heart rabbit in his chest, and he squeezes Sam's hand tighter.

But instead of walking away, Sam moves closer to Steve, lifts their connected hands so he can throw a leg over Steve's, then sits down in Steve's lap. There isn't much room between Steve and the table, and Sam ends up almost pressed against him, close enough that Steve can feel him. All of him. His throat is suddenly dry.

"Come on," Sam whispers, and tugs at Steve's hand.

"Yeah," he rasps, breath shaky.

With his free hand, Steve pulls Sam flush against him. Sam's wide grin is back, and when Steve tastes it, it's absolutely delicious.

~

Sam stretches as he wakes, warm and sated from the night before. When he opens his eyes fully, though, Steve's not there. He definitely doesn't bury his face in his pillow, definitely doesn't sniffle through his shower, and his voice definitely doesn't tremble when he responds to Steve's polite 'good morning.'

~

He keeps watching Steve, and after a while it's clear they're back to their previous dynamics. Only this time, Steve looks at him with utter _hunger_.

Huh.

Perhaps... perhaps there's still a chance. And he decides to wait, let Steve figure himself out.

~

Steve stares at the small package hanging off a hook of the white supermarket display rack. The two lipstick tubes are sitting next to each other, one red and one blue, bringing forth flashes of pleasure of Steve's night with Sam.

That had been amazing, and it had taken a lot to walk out while Sam had slept. But waking up next to Sam would had been impossible to forget, much crueler on himself, so Steve had slipped away before Sam could tell him it had all been just for fun.

He wants... he wants to be just like the lipsticks in their plastic casing, close together, holding each other up through anything, to fight alongside, to be happy together. To be _the right partner_ for each other.

Red and blue.

He wants this so badly. And Steve snatches the package before he can change his mind. He's never backed away from anything before, and he shouldn't now either.

At home, he carefully unpacks the lipsticks and he places them on the kitchen table, right in the middle of it, over the small note he's written.

~

Sam's hands are definitely not shaking. Ok, they are, but only because Steve's just thrown him for a loop. He reads again the note, waiting for the letters to change shape and become something else entirely, wishing he hasn't been misunderstanding it.

' _Please_.'

That's all it says. That's all it takes, too.

He grabs the lipsticks and knocks softly on Steve's bedroom door. When permission is given, he makes his way in, leans on the door as he closes it behind him. Steve is sitting on the bed, arms on knees, slightly bent into himself.

Sam moves to kneel before him, snaps open the cap of the blue tube. He pushes Steve's jaw up, runs the tip of the lipstick over Steve's lips. It's amazing how Steve _lets_ him. He offers Steve the other color, mouth going numb as Steve applies red to Sam's lips.

With a snap, Steve replaces the cap, and then he _smiles_. It's the most beautiful thing ever, the blue of it so revealing of Steve's relief, his joy, his desire.

"What do you want?" Sam asks.

"Everything," Steve breathes.

Sam's mouth is on Steve's before he can even blink.

~

The pillow case is stained, colors mingled between their faces. Sam smiles at the smudges left on Steve's lips, moves his hand to wipe at Steve's chin with a finger.

Steve's 'good morning' is still polite, but this time his words are accompanied by Steve's hand digging into the flesh of Sam's hip, pulling him closer for a kiss.

It's red and blue and everything in between.

It's delicious.

~End~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Real Men Wear Heels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996613) by [apparentlytaboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlytaboo/pseuds/apparentlytaboo)




End file.
